Why Her
by timefreak
Summary: Hermione questions Harry's upcoming marriage with Ginny. Canon, one-shot.


**Disclaimer - I burn a mean steak, I own Harry Potter, and pigs can fly.**

**While I tend to favor Harry/Ginny fics, for me, the most important thing is the writing. A well written Harry/Hermione is worth the read. A well written Ginny-bashing fic makes you hate her. A well written Harry/Ginny fic can get you to like her character.**

**Maybe Rowling didn't give Ginny enough lines in the books, but romance was never the priority. In any case, there's enough substance from canon for Harry to fall for her. **

**Meant just for laughs, bit of crack thrown in.**

**Shameless Advertising #1 - To Master The Dark, my primary fic**

**(0)**

* * *

**Why Her**

"Harry?"

He blinked absently. "Yeah?"

Hermione shifted in her seat, snapping her book shut. That got Harry's attention.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

He frowned. "About what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "About your marriage. It's tomorrow, remember?"

Harry smiled a hundred volts. "Yeah."

She blinked. "Really?"

"Of course."

"I thought you were happy."

Harry nodded. "I am."

"But you're having second thoughts?"

"About?"

Hermione sighed mentally. "Okay, let's try this again. You're getting married tomorrow. Are you having doubts about your upcoming nuptials?"

Harry sniggered. "Nuptials?"

Hermione gripped an armrest with no little force. "Harry..."

The warning tone registered in his mind, and he flashed her a quick smile. ""Nobody says that in normal conversation, Hermy."

She settled for giving him a patented glare.

Harry smirked, then shook his head. "No, no doubts at all. I love her, and I know I'm only twenty, but this is what I want."

Hermione reached out and grabbed a cup from the nearby table. She leaned across, handing it over to the man. "Drink that would you?"

Harry examined the cup's contents. The potion was a bright blue. "What is it?"

"Please?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright."

He threw the potion back in a single swallow, and rolled his shoulders as a tingling feeling crept down his spine.

Hermione observed him carefully. "Do you feel like you want to vomit?"

"What? No."

"Hmm..." Hermione tapped her chin with a forefinger. "That rules out love potions."

"You thought Ginny was feeding me love potions?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Harry..." she shook her head and sat up straighter. "Look, it's just a bit sudden. Why do you even like her?"

"She's hot."

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it. "There are hotter witches out there," she said eventually.

Harry shrugged. "I'm attracted to her. You know, her..." His eyes went a bit unfocused, and Hermione raised a hand.

"I'd rather not know. Okay, so the physical attraction is there. Lord knows what she sees in you - skin and bones that you are."

"Hey!"

Hermione smothered a grin. "What else do you like about her?"

"She's funny."

"A bit cruel though, don't you think? Did Fleur deserve any of that?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I don't remember you stopping Ginny. And Fleur could be a bit of a condescending..." he bit off the last word he had been about to say and shrugged. "Everyone has their faults. I like a bit of dark humor too, kept me going at Durzkaban."

"What else?"

"She's brave, really brave. Gin and Neville lead the DA when we were hunting horcruxes, didn't they? She followed me to the Department of Mysteries..."

"Okay, so a sense of humor, and courage. What else?"

"She's strong. I doubt there are many people out there that could get over possession by Voldemort, and she managed to keep the Diary from completely taking her over for an entire year. Just wearing that locket made us so cranky, and that was just for a few days at a time."

Hermione nodded slowly. "True..."

"She's been touched by his darkness, just like me. She understands - don't get me wrong, you and Ron are my best friends - but she really, really_ understands_."

"What else?"

"The snogging," Harry said, almost dreamily. "She does this thing and -"

"Okay stop," Hermione rubbed her forehead. "We've already established the physical attraction."

"- she's so passionate, and fiery -"

"Stop! Okay, what about this - she looks like your mom."

"What!?" Harry scrunched up his face. "Does she?"

"That's how it was in the movies," Hermione muttered.

A loud crashing sound resonated all around, and Harry immediately got to his feet, wand out and at the ready. Hermione remained seated, calm.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Fourth wall," Hermione said dismissively. "Stupid authors..."

Harry blinked, and sat down.

"So what else?" she asked.

"And she loves flying. She's loyal, and she loves me."

"She's a bit of a fangirl," Hermione offered.

"Was," Harry corrected. "The Diary changed her. So maybe she's always had a soft spot for me, but that's good. Over our fifth and sixth year I really got to know her, and she never showed any sort of hero-worship."

"Okay, so you love her."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I do."

"And she loves you."

"Yeah, she does."

"Okay. I was just thinking, maybe she was feeding you love potions, and the Weasley's just want your money."

Harry gaped at her. "You're telling me the Weasley's are after my money?"

"People hide their dark sides Harry... But I guess not, you and Ginny truly like each other." She stood and moved over to the door.

"Good luck Harry," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks." He was still looking at her oddly.

She turned to leave.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What brought this on?"

Hermione waved a hand. "Bit of reading, don't worry about it."

"Oh." Harry scratched his head. "I thought you might be high. What were you reading?"

She gave him a glare before answering, closing the door behind her.

Harry blinked.

What on earth was Fanfiction?

**(0)**

**Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it.**

**Once again, this was for fun. I like Ginny, but I know there are plenty that hate her. Outright hate. Detest. Loathe.**

**Shameless Advertising #2 - To Master The Dark, my primary fic. **


End file.
